


Disco is Dead on Arrival

by Cynder2013



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Lightning Thief - Rokicki/Tracz
Genre: Crack?, Gen, Random & Short, Underworld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:07:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28270650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cynder2013/pseuds/Cynder2013
Summary: Someone has been...redecorating the Underworld.
Kudos: 18





	Disco is Dead on Arrival

Will knew exactly how to react when Nico came barging into the infirmary of his own free will. He freaked out. 

“No time,” Nico said as Will tried to stutter something (he wasn’t sure what). He grabbed Will’s arm and shadows rushed around them.

Being pulled into shadow travel without warning didn’t make Will any less freaked out. Then when they arrived at their destination he could only blink a few times before staring in horror at the scene in front of them.

“Please tell me I’m not seeing what I think I’m seeing,” Will said after a moment.

“I was hoping you would,” Nico said. He looked and sounded as horrified as Will did.

“Is that Cerberus with turntables?”

“Yeah.”

“And Charon in drag?”

“Yup.”

“And classical musicians playing disco music?”

“Uh-huh.”

“And your dad—”

“Yes.”

The two boys stared at the singing and dancing denizens of the Underworld. Hades’s gold jacket glittered under the coloured lights.

“Do you want to blame my dad for this?” Will asked.

“Can we?” Nico asked.

Will shrugged. “He’s not exactly around to object.”

Nico eyed Cerberus, who was slowing down a turntable with one front paw and hitting Mozart in the head with the other. “Maybe we should go back to camp and pretend this never happened.”

Will was good with that. This whole thing was too weird. Was it some sort of post-war godly personal crisis?

“If we get back to camp and everyone’s singing about how much they hate their parents or something, we’re going to have to do something about it,” Nico muttered.

Will chuckled sheepishly. “That’s actually pretty normal. If they’re singing about squirrels then it’s time to worry.”

Nico stared at him. “I don’t want to know how you know that.”

Fair.

**Author's Note:**

> For something like context listen to [ _D.O.A._](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ByTn7_my6Ug) (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ByTn7_my6Ug) from the Lightning Thief musical.


End file.
